Lágrimas de la Corona
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Dos familias enemistadas, de las cuales nace un amor que no debió haber existido. Un amor que solo trajo desgracias a ambas familias.
1. Chapter 1

**Lágrimas de la Corona**

_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: Es un fic Yaoi *Es obvio para los que me conocen y saben que escribo puro Yaoi xD*, pero contiene hétero *Espero no se traumen u.u*._

_Ahora a disfrutar :D_

_o-o-o-o_

Konoha era uno de los reinos más poderoso de todo el mundo, era muy famoso, al ser gobernado por Hashirama, un rey muy comprensivo y bueno con el pueblo, su esposa Mito junto con su hermana Kushina, esposa de Minato y tenían un hijo llamado Naruto. Su hermano Tobirama y finalmente sus dos hijos Karin y el menor Zetsu.

Y a las sombras de los Senju, la familia Uchiha también gobernaba, eran los encargados de formar las leyes y castigar a quienes no las cumplían, pero claro, todo con el consentimiento de la familia principal. Eso podría ser diferente, excepto porque a la hora de elegir un nuevo rey, los ancianos del pueblo hicieron un concurso en el que tenían que pasar distintos obstáculos y pruebas, al final, los líderes de las familias Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, terminaron enfrentándose, ambos dieron todo lo que tenían, sin embargo, Hashirama terminó por ser el vencedor, mandando a los Uchiha a las sombras del reino. No fue mucho problema, todos los Uchiha estaban conformes con lo que les había tocado, actuar como los que proponían leyes era bueno, ya que ellos amaban Konoha y al menos podrían servir de algo, sin embargo, en un día terrible la guerra fue declarada, hubo miles de muertes y el reino quedó devastado, los Senju lucharon duro y al final Konoha salió victoriosa, pero todos los que lucharon en la guerra murieron, entre ellos estaban los venerados Uchiha. Desde ese día, Madara y Sasuke, quienes habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes, tuvieron otra meta, restablecer su clan, derrocar a los Senju y gobernar el reino de Konoha, claro que para vencer a una familia poderosa era necesario un plan cuidadosamente elegido y planeado. Ese plan consistía en que Sasuke enamoraría a la hija mayor de los Senju, pues ambos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad (Karin contaba con 15 años), se casaría con ella y así heredaría la corona, en cuanto al pequeño Zetsu, no tenían nada más planeado para él, Madara era consciente que el niño no tenía la culpa de nada, él era apenas un niño de tres años cuando empezó la guerra y ni hablar cuando su padre lo derrotó, él ni había nacido, en la actualidad solo tenía trece años. Pero eso no era problema, se oía que el pequeño príncipe era muy lindo con todos, bueno y hasta algo tímido, así que no creía que fuera a representar un problema.

Y ese plan se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día y ambos Uchiha se alistaban.

—Karin-hime, es hora de levantarse —anunció una de las mucamas abriendo la ventana.

—Vete Hikari, quiero dormir —murmuró la chica aferrándose más a su almohada.

—Mito-sama me mandó a despertarla, yo solo cumplo órdenes, pequeña —dijo sonriente la chica pelinegra.

—Está bien, está bien —Karin se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos para colocarse sus lentes—. ¿Y para qué me despertó tan temprano?

—No lo sé, creo que quiere hablar con usted y con Zetsu-sama sobre algo importante —explicó sin mucha importancia, Karin asintió levemente y Hikari salió para que la princesa se vistiera.

Buscó en su gran ropero y sacó un hermoso vestido liso color lila con brillante pedrería en la parte del pecho, colocó en su cuello un hermoso collar plateado cortesía de su tía Kushina, peinó su largo cabello, se maquilló un poco y finalmente salió completamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Por el pasillo varios guardias, entre otros trabajadores la saludaron, algunos mirándola disimuladamente, totalmente embobados y Karin solo sonreía orgullosa por eso. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Suigetsu, era el sobrino de Kisame quien limpiaba la piscina, él ayudaba a su tío cuando este tenía algún contratiempo y su hobbie era coleccionar espadas de todo tipo, ciertamente algo raro pero más de una vez la princesa se había quedado sorprendida cuando el peliblanco le enseñaba su colección

—¡Karin-hime! ¿Cómo durmió? —preguntó Suigetsu acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Muy bien, gracias Suigetsu-kun —respondió la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa cariñosa, Suigetsu se había ganado el puesto de su mejor amigo.

—Me alegra ¿A dónde va Karin-hime?

—En primera te he dicho que no me digas Karin-hime, se oye lindo pero así me dicen los empleados, tú eres más que eso —dijo sonriendo la princesa, Suigetsu sonrió aún más—, además a mi hermano le dices Zetsu-kun ¿No?

—Muy bien Karin-san ¿A dónde vas?

—Mamá me mando llamar y también a Zetsu-chan, querrá darnos algún aviso —explicó Karin.

—Aah genial, salúdame a Zetsu-kun.

—Por supuesto, debo irme, nos vemos luego Suigetsu-kun —y con un movimiento de mano se alejó del chico peliblanco quien la miró alejarse con una sonrisa de total amor.

Al llegar al salón principal vio que su pequeño hermano ya estaba ahí, Karin pensó que cuando se trataba de moda ninguno de ellos dos se quedaba atrás y sonrió, el menor traía un sacó negro con seis botones en total, tres a cada lado, un pantalón de vestir café oscuro y unos zapatos del mismo color, sonrió orgullosa por su hermano y se acercó a él quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, que guapo mi hermanito! Si ya no tardas en encontrar novio, galán —exclamó feliz la pelirroja, quien sabía sobre las preferencias de su hermano, Zetsu solo rio por las ocurrencias de su hermana.

—Lo mismo digo querida hermana, no creo que tardes mucho en que un hombre se fije en ti, es más, yo creo que tienes a varios del pueblo babeando por ti, querida —dijo el peliverde haciendo sonreír a la ojiroja con complacencia—. En especial Suigetsu-kun —Karin le sonrió con escepticismo.

—En fin, cuando se trata de moda y belleza solo tú y yo Zetsu —dijo abrazando a su hermano por el brazo.

—Exactamente querida Karin —Zetsu correspondió enredando su brazo con el de su hermana, cuando de pronto Mito entró por la puerta con un hermoso vestido color blanco que caía en holanes y su cabello recogido en dos chongos altos como ya era costumbre en ella.

—Hijos míos, los desperté temprano porque quería hablar con ustedes, hoy un miembro de la familia Uchiha trabajará con su padre desde dentro del castillo, solo quiero que no los interrumpan y si ven algo raro en él me avisen rápidamente ¿De acuerdo? —habló Mito seriamente, cosa que era rara en ella, pues al menos a sus dos pequeños les hablaba con mucho cariño.

—Por supuesto, madre —contestaron los hermanos al unísono, los tres se miraron por última vez y se separaron, Mito se fue por donde vino mientras que los hermanos fueron juntos al jardín.

—Así que una persona de la familia Uchiha trabajará en el castillo, ellos son muy vengativos y según papá han estado enojados desde que él le ganó el reino al líder, un tal Madara Uchiha— explicó Karin seria, Zetsu solo escuchaba—. Podría ser un plan para derrotar a papá, tenemos que estar atentos Zetsu —el peliverde asintió.

—Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, pero cuando se trata de los Uchiha siempre nos tendremos que andar alerta.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a desviar el tema y charlaron sobre cosas triviales, sonriendo de vez en cuando, cuando de pronto una figura frente a ellos los hizo detenerse, era un hombre algo más alto que Karin y aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello largo negro como el carbón al igual que sus ojos y piel clara. Los hermanos les dirigieron una mirada confundida y desconfiada mientras el chico ni se inmutaba.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Karin fríamente.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, ustedes deben ser Karin y Zetsu, herederos a la corona, es un placer —dijo Sasuke respetuosamente— Desde siempre había querido conocerlos.

—Así que tú eres el Uchiha que trabajará en el palacio, más te vale que no metas a nuestro padre en problemas—dijo Zetsu ganándose una mirada seria de parte del Uchiha.

—¿Sabes? No nos interesa quien seas, ni estamos interesados en conocerte, solo dedícate a hacer tu trabajo— dijo Karin con arrogancia como la princesa que es.

—Por supuesto, lo que ordene Karin-hime ¿Sabe? Es usted un mujer muy hermosa —dijo Sasuke dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, Karin no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Zetsu vio al Uchiha con enojo.

—¡Lárguese a hacer su trabajo¡ no quiero verlo cerca de mi hermana ni de mí nunca más, ahora váyase antes de que les diga a los guardias que lo saquen a la fuerza —amenazó el peliverde con voz dura, Sasuke e incluso Karin se sorprendieron de ver esa actitud en el menor.

—Haré lo que pide príncipe-sama, lamento si le molestó mi actitud, no volverá a pasar —dijo el pelinegro para luego retirarse.

Una vez fuera, el Uchiha comenzó a pensar en el joven príncipe, él y Madara pensaban que no representaría un gran problema pero resultó que no era el pequeño tímido y dulce que decían que era, tenía un carácter aún más fuerte que el de Karin y un gran dote para el liderazgo, esa voz que usó era la típica de un general, tendría que hablar con Madara muy seriamente sobre eso.

**Fin**

_Vale, no me pregunten cómo se me ocurrió xD_

_Es solo que ver tantas películas románticas me afecta el cerebro pero también que se me ocurran miles de ideas para nuevos fics jaja_

_Y lo subo con motivo de mi cumple porque ya es este jueves 26 de Sep, ¿Por qué creen que es el 26 después del ''Aoi-Hatake.n.? Jajaja_

_Yo quiero un fic (One-shot, Song-fic, etc.) Madazetsu! Alguien más podríaaa… okno jajajaja x'D_

_Espero que les haya gustado y… que no los traume con el Sasukarin, prometo que habrá Madazetsu y MUCHO! pero eso será un poquitín más adelante *Cof… siguiente capítulo… cof* ok saben que no puedo aguantarme sin escribir Madazetsu xD_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :') _

_Sayoo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lágrimas de la corona**

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: Yaoi._

_Disfruten el cap :D_

o-o-o-o

Sasuke se adentró en la taberna ''Akatsuki'' donde en la barra se encontró con el dueño de ésta, un moreno grande y fornido de cabello castaño y largo, con costuras en sus mejillas, pruebas de sus peleas en la mafia.

—Ya has vuelto, Madara te espera —dijo el hombre de voz grave.

—Ya lo sé Kakuzu, que nadie nos moleste —contestó fríamente Sasuke.

—Como si alguien los necesitara —murmuró Kakuzu lo suficientemente alto como para que el moreno escuchara, pero sólo lo escuchó gruñir—. Por cierto, deben pagarme la renta.

—Hmp —''contestó'' Sasuke, no estaba de humor como para pelear con el avaricioso ese.

Entró por una puerta adentrándose hasta lo más profundo del lugar, el pasillo era húmedo y estrecho, dos personas nunca podrían pasar por ahí. Al llegar abrió la siguiente puerta encontrándose con una oscuridad total, a excepción de una vela que iluminaba apenas una parte del cuarto, junto a ella se encontraba el pelinegro mayor.

—Veo que ya volviste… ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Madara serio.

—La princesa no será fácil, pero si me esfuerzo sé que lo lograré, unas cuantas cosas románticas más y estará perdida… sin embargo, el príncipe será un problema —informó Sasuke seriamente.

—¿Qué problema podría representar ese niño? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor interesado.

—No es quien pensábamos —afirmó—: su actitud no es nada comparada a lo que se sabe de él, fácilmente podría pasar por general a pesar de su corta edad, además es muy sobreprotector con su hermana, por eso creo que será una piedra en el camino…

De pronto un fuerte golpe lo hizo callar, Madara golpeó fuertemente la mesa de madera con su puño.

—Ese niño no se va a entrometer en lo que hemos estado planeando desde hace años, quiero que te deshagas de él, no me importa si lo haces tú mismo o con ayuda de Kakuzu y sus matones, pero quiero a ese mocoso fuera de todo esto —anunció Madara enojado.

—Me sorprende que reacciones así, sabes que no es tarea fácil matar a un príncipe, ni a nadie de la realeza.

—Pues esa será tu tarea.

—Tsk… como quieras, pero no sé porque le das tanta importancia a un niño que ni siquiera tiene sangre real —contestó Sasuke fríamente antes de volver a salir.

o-o-o-o

La familia Senju se encontraba en el comedor completamente en silencio, cuando un chico pelirrojo de una corta edad entró, era el mayordomo personal de Zetsu, Sasori no Akasuna.

—Buenas tardes Hashirama-sama, Mito-sama, Zetsu-sama, Karin-sama —saludó Sasori cortésmente, recibiendo solo asentimientos de cabeza como respuesta y una sonrisa de parte de Zetsu.

—¿Necesitas algo Sasori? —preguntó Hashirama sin dejar de ver su plato de comida.

—El jefe de los Uchiha, Madara-sama, está aquí, me pidió que se lo informara —explicó el Akasuna sin poder evitar mirar de reojo al Senju menor, todos se sorprendieron pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Está bien, dile que voy en un momento —pidió Hashirama cortésmente.

—Por supuesto su majestad —respondió Sasori con una reverencia y salió.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sasori que le informara a Madara-san que estabas en el comedor con tu familia? —preguntó Karin un poco molesta, nunca podían pasar juntos un rato en familia porque su padre tenía cosas que hacer.

—Lo lamento hija —dijo simplemente Hashirama molestando a la mayor de sus hijos.

Después de ese momento incómodo Hashirama pidió permiso y se retiró dejando a los otros tres integrantes comiendo solos.

—No debes reprocharle nada a tu padre, Karin —dijo Mito en un tono algo serio—. Él tiene muchas responsabilidades.

—Ya sé… —murmuró la pelirroja encogida de hombros—. Voy a mi habitación, gracias por la comida.

—Aún no has terminado.

—Se me quitó el hambre —respondió para luego salir e ir hasta su habitación.

—Mamá, no te enojes con Karin —dijo Zetsu levemente—. A ella le duele que nuestro padre nunca tenga tiempo para estar con nosotros.

—Lo sé y no la culpo, pero no es por gusto que tu padre lo hace —contestó la pelirroja con leve tristeza—. Pero no te preocupes pequeño, mejor prepárate para entrenar con Yamato.

Zetsu asintió y obedeció antes dando las gracias por la comida.

De camino a su habitación, que se encontraba en el primer piso, dio la vuelta en una esquina pero en ese momento se impactó contra alguien más, aunque el impacto no fue grande, por lo que su cuerpo quedó pegado al otro, sin embargo este era mucho más alto que él.

—Lo lamento mucho, Zetsu-sama —Se disculpó, cuando Zetsu lo vio se sorprendió.

—¿Madara-sama? —murmuró el peliverde con sorpresa, reconocería esa cabellera larga y esos ojos negros en donde fuera.

—Así es Zetsu-sama, lamento esto —dijo nuevamente Madara con voz seria sin dejar de mirar al joven príncipe, no recordaba que el chico hubiera crecido tanto.

—¿No debería estar hablando con mi padre? —preguntó Zetsu sintiéndose sonrojar levemente por la mirada del mayor, por lo que enseguida tomó distancia con el Uchiha.

—Me dirigía para allá, pero no se en dónde es el estudio en el que se supone debía verlo, me perdí —mintió con naturalidad.

—Mmm… ya veo —murmuró el príncipe—. ¿Le gustaría que lo lleve?

—No, no podría pedirle eso Zetsu-sama.

—No es para tanto, además tengo tiempo —dijo Zetsu con simpleza y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado—. ¿Qué no viene?

El pelinegro sonrió levemente y se puso al lado del príncipe albino para caminar junto a él. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló, pero Madara miraba constantemente al chico con algo de preocupación ya que éste no se veía muy animado.

— ''¿Y si es así que me importa?'' —pensó algo confundido por las tonterías que llegaban a su mente.

Finalmente Zetsu comenzó una pequeña plática con el Uchiha que hizo sentir mejor a éste al verlo hablar, le preguntaba sobre su trabajo, familia, etc. Y Zetsu pensó que a pesar de ser mayor que él eran parecidos en algunos aspectos y se sintió un poco más en confianza. Y también el Uchiha se dio cuenta que el chico era muy inteligente y maduro para su edad.

—Bueno, aquí está el estudio —dijo Zetsu parándose frente a una puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Zetsu-sama, ha sido un placer conversar con usted —dijo el pelinegro tomando su mano para besarla.

—N-no hay de qué, nos vemos luego —respondió ruborizado y un poco confundido para luego irse de nuevo hacia su habitación, dejando atrás a un sonriente Uchiha.

Llegó a su habitación y la cerró para disponerse a cambiar su atuendo, sacó un traje color verde que poseía unas hombreras como protección, unas botas de un verde más fuerte y una capa del mismo color, en su cintura portaba un cinturón con armas alternativas, pequeñas minas, granadas, cuchillos, una radio, etc. Y en su espalda cargó un escudo y una espada. Pero mientras se alistaba, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al recordar la escena del comedor, sentía como si su familia se estuviera desmoronando poco a poco y como siempre, sentía que ello era su culpa, muy dentro de él sabía que no era así pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Y por otro lado también estaba esa pequeña escena con el mayor de los Uchiha, sabía que estaba mal tan siquiera que hablaran, pero no pudo evitar pensar que el pelinegro no era tan mala persona como decían los demás, era listo, culto, serio pero más sin embargo, tenían muchas cosas en común, como gustos y actitudes, y encima, no tenía ni idea de por qué se había sentido tan nervioso al final…

Sacudió la cabeza librándose de esos pensamientos y se dirigió hasta el campo de entrenamiento, en donde ya se encontraba su entrenador.

—Llegas tarde Zetsu —dijo un poco serio el castaño.

—Lo lamento capitán Yamato, me ocurrió un contratiempo —explicó quitándole peso al asunto de Madara.

—En fin, mejor empecemos de una vez —dijo resignado, Zetsu asintió.

Cada uno se paró frente al otro a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Zetsu desenfundó su espada y se puso en posición de ataque. Yamato lo imitó y cuando dio la orden, el peliverde corrió hasta él, con la intención de hacerle una gran herida con la espada, pero el castaño lo esquivó fácilmente y trató de devolver el ataque, sin embargo, el albino también logró esquivarlo con agilidad.

Desde lejos, los únicos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha miraban la escena con gran sorpresa, el chico no era solo un general en potencia, sino que también peleaba endemoniadamente bien. Sasuke miraba al Senju con odio, les iba a causar muchos problemas. Pero Madara, por su parte, miraba al peliverde con otros pensamientos, no parecía estar peleando a muerte, sus movimientos eran ágiles y delicados, incluso a veces parecía que bailaba, tenía una gracia encantadora y con cada movimiento su capa se ondeaba, dando más estética a sus movimientos. Definitivamente ese niño ya no lo era, era todo un atractivo hombre que iba directo hacia rey.

El Uchiha quitó la mirada de encima del príncipe, no quería seguir pensando en tonterías que lo desconcentraban. Ese niño era un peligroso estorbo y no iba a permitir que le arruinara los planes de tantos años.

Sonrió con maldad, lo sentía por el joven, pero desgraciadamente no viviría mucho, no con el nuevo plan, que consistía en que él también trabajaría en el castillo y sería quien se encargaría de dejar al peliverde fuera del camino.

—¿Sientes pena por él? —preguntó el azabache menor con una sonrisa ladina.

—No, él debe desaparecer a como dé lugar —respondió el mayor.

—Y hablando de desaparecer, ¿No deberías estar hablando con Hashirama? —preguntó Sasuke sin mucho interés.

—Cuando el príncipe me llevó él aún no llegaba al estudio —respondió Madara—. Pero ahora voy.

Ambos se dirigieron una última mirada y se retiraron del lugar.

**Fin**

_¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! okya xD_

_No sabía cómo terminar el cap, ¿Saben? Gomenasai si me quedó raro, pero intenté explicarlo lo mejor y más resumido que pude._

_¿Les gustó el cap? Jujuju ¡La cosa se pone buena! *Ya me entenderán*_

_Oh y también gomen por las escenas de batalla, no soy buena escribiendo peleas, pero creo que quedó bien, ¿No? je_

_Gracias por el review Marysoph, siempre me alegran tus comentarios n.n_

_Amm… que más, que más…_

_¡Oh! El traje de batalla de Zetsu está inspirado en el de Marth de Fire Emblem (el que usa en Smash Bros Brawl, aunque es azul)._

_Siguiente capítulo próximamente, prometo no tardar mucho n.n_

_Sayoo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lágrimas de la corona**

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishi-sama._

_Advertencias: Es una historia Yaoi de una pareja que solo le gusta al 0.0000001% de la humanidad *O hasta menos* xD quedan advertidos -w-_

_Que gocen el cap :3_

o-o-o-o

La pelea continuo por un largo rato aún después de que los Uchiha se habían retirado. El joven príncipe estaba ya demasiado cansado y Yamato no daba señales de darse por vencido. En su cuerpo se podían presenciar varias heridas que el mismo entrenador le había provocado, sin embargo, el castaño no se miraba cansado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡¿Y te haces llamar hijo de la familia Senju?! —provocaba Yamato.

Zetsu cayó de rodillas al piso soltando un gruñido, su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

—¡Tu deberías ser el orgullo de tu familia! ¡Se supone que serás tú quien tomará la corona una vez que el rey falte! —exclamó Yamato—. Deberías esforzarte más, por tu culpa el honor de tu madre estuvo en juego por mucho tiempo ¡Todos en el pueblo creen que Mito-sama le fue infiel al rey por tu culpa! Nadie cree la historia de que eres su hijo…

El príncipe apretó los puños fuertemente, mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, todo lo que decía Yamato era verdad, él era el responsable de que su familia pasara por tantas desgracias.

Al principio no entendía porque todos le miraban con desprecio, todos menos sus padres, incluso Karin al principio le había tomado mucho rencor, no fue hasta que creció y maduró que se dio cuenta de las diferencias entre él y su familia. Hubo muchos problemas internos por ese motivo, y es por eso que se comportaba serio y altivo con los que consideraba inferiores, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por nadie.

—Eres un desagradecido, crees que tienes derechos de príncipe pero adivina que, ¡No los tienes! ¡Por tu culpa y tu apariencia de fenómeno tu madre fue a punto de ser exiliada!

Zetsu se llenó de ira y se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, corrió hasta Yamato con toda la intensión de asesinarlo, el castaño lo esquivó fácilmente y aprovechó una distracción del menor para colocar la espada contra su cuello, aparentemente ganando la batalla, pero el peliverde de un ágil movimiento dio la vuelta y colocó su espada en el cuello del capitán, había ganado.

—Muy bien Zetsu, fue una buena pelea —afirmó Yamato dando pequeños aplausos—. Pero debes aprender a canalizar tu ira y tu frustración, no siempre el enemigo va a provocarte, al menos si es listo no lo hará.

Zetsu no asintió ni dijo nada, se limitó a quitar la espada del cuello del capitán y le dio la espalda, enfundando su espada. Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

—Y Zetsu, quiero que sepas que no pienso lo que te dije, solo fue un método para hacerte reaccionar…

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió el menor—. Ya sé que usted no piensa eso, pero eso no quita que sea cierto —dijo siguiendo su camino sin esperar respuesta.

El peliverde llegó al castillo y caminó por un extenso pasillo con la intensión de ir directo a su habitación, mientras una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla y él la secó rudamente con su puño cerrado, intentando no mostrarse débil, pero le era imposible, el castaño le había hecho recordar sucesos pasados que no tenía ganas de revivir nuevamente.

De pronto se vio forzado a detener su camino, pues una figura púrpura con rojo lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

—¡Te he estado buscando! —exclamó Karin algo molesta.

—Estaba entrenando —respondió con simpleza el más joven.

Karin iba a replicar por el tono de su respuesta, pero su mirada se suavizó cuando vio los ojos algo rojos de su hermanito, como si hubiera llorado.

—¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te lastimaste en el entrenamiento o algo? —preguntó sobreprotectoramente la de anteojos.

—No me pasa nada y no, no me lastimé en el entrenamiento —respondió Zetsu algo irritado.

—A mi no me engañas Zetsu Senju, mi pequeño pero fuerte hermanito no llora por nada —dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

—Te digo que no es nada Karin, y a todo eso, ¿Para qué estabas buscándome?

—Mmm… nuestro padre quiere verte —respondió Karin algo molesta por el cambio de tema.

—Hm… enseguida voy.

Karin vio al peliverde alejarse lentamente por el pasillo, preguntándose que era lo que podría haber pasado ahora con su hermanito.

—Karin-sama, que sorpresa encontrarla aquí —dijo una voz grave llamando la atención de la princesa.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó la pelirroja un poco sonrojada, provocando una sonrisa de lado en el azabache.

—Es un honor que recuerde mi nombre.

—No lo olvidaría, pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí desde ayer, ¿Recuerda? —respondió burlón, molestando a la de lentes.

—Hmm… claro que lo recuerdo, entonces deje la conversación y haga su trabajo.

Sasuke observó divertido como Karin caminaba al final del pasillo, pero antes de que desapareciera, él exclamó:

—¡Esta muy bella enojada!

Karin se giró solo un poco para mirar al pelinegro con sorpresa, y este vio con orgullo el sonrojo que apareció en la perfecta piel de la pelirroja. Definitivamente estaba perdida.

o-o-o-o

Zetsu llegó a su habitación y rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa de batalla para ponerse algo más cómodo, dentro de lo que cabía claro estaba, la ropa formal era muy incómoda, eso sí, agradecía no ser mujer para no andar con esos pesados vestidos, aunque de hecho Karin y Mito iba más ligeras que la mayoría de mujeres de su época.

Cuando terminó de alistarse, salió del cuarto para ir hacia donde posiblemente se encontraba su padre, seguramente estaría aún en su estudio charlando con el Uchiha, lo que le confundía era la razón para querer verlo a él en ese momento.

Zetsu llegó hasta el estudio de Hashirama, pero antes de entrar limpio por última vez todo rastro de llanto, antes se había asegurado que sus ojos no se encontraran rojos, por lo que se decidió a tocar; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver el amplio estudio del rey,

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Zetsu —se escuchó la voz de Hashirama.

Zetsu entró al cuarto para encontrarse con su padre y el Uchiha mayor sentados en un gran sillón.

—Karin me informó que me buscabas —dijo el peliverde con carácter serio y formal.

—Así es, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente —respondió Hashirama tomando seriedad, algo raro en él.

Zetsu permaneció inmóvil a la espera de que su padre continuara hablando, aunque no pudo evitar mirar al Uchiha, quien desde que entró no quitaba de él su mirada que denotaba diversión.

—Tome asiento Zetsu-sama, no vamos a comerte —dijo el Uchiha con diversión provocando una risotada en el castaño y una mirada seria por parte del menor.

El peliverde decidió obedecer y tomó asiento justo frente a ambos mayores.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó clavando la mirada en su padre.

—Necesitamos informarte algo importante, es algo serio y espero que no tengas inconvenientes —informó Hashirama.

Zetsu asintió levemente pero siguió guardando silencio para que el castaño continuara.

—Se vienen peleas muy difíciles, el día que yo muera, serás tú quien tome mi lugar, por lo que debes ser muy fuerte en todo sentido —explicaba Hashirama siempre expectante a las reacciones de su hijo—. Y es por eso que desde mañana, será Madara quien te entrenará…

o-o-o-o

Un azabache de menor edad hacía sus deberes en el castillo, las cuales consistían en cuidar de la princesa, aunque a esta no le pareciera.

Entonces mientras paseaba por uno de los pasillos, un hombre mayor que él apareció con una leve sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

—A juzgar por la expresión que tienes, puedo adivinar que todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, debo darte el crédito Madara, sabes cómo engañar a la familia real sin problemas —dijo el pelinegro menor con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Así es Sasuke, ahora mientras tú te encargas de la princesa, yo con gusto me haré cargo del mocoso del príncipe, las cosas no podrían estar mejor —dijo compartiendo una mirada llena de maldad con el Uchiha menor.

o-o-o-o

Tan sólo llegar a su habitación, Zetsu cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se tiró en la cama. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su padre dejar a esos dos malditos Uchiha a cargo de él y de su hermana? Porque ya se había enterado que el maldito de Sasuke Uchiha estaba encargado de cuidar de Karin. Soltó un leve gruñido, más le valía mantener su distancia con ella.

Aunque era cierto que anteriormente había tenido cierta química con el Uchiha mayor, se negaba rotundamente a confiar en esos dos, obviamente iba a cumplir las órdenes de su padre, de eso no había duda, pero que no le pidieran que confiara en ellos porque no iba a hacerlo.

Entonces de pronto llamaron a la puerta con leves golpes que llamaron la atención del joven príncipe.

—¿Quién es?

—Lamento la molestia Zetsu-sama, soy Kisame —respondió el de tez azul desde fuera.

Zetsu suspiró para intentar calmarse y se dirigió a la puerta para darle paso al mayor.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

—Sólo quería decirle que debe tener cuidado y que debe cuidar a Karin-sama también, ahora el castillo no es seguro —dijo el peliazul alborotando los cabellos del menor con su mano.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

—Sólo téngalo en cuenta —respondió Kisame sonriendo para después retirarse.

Zetsu lo vio alejarse muy confundido, creía tener una leve sospecha de lo que hablaba en peliazul, posiblemente Karin se lo había contado a Suigetsu y él se lo había dicho a Kisame, pero eso era lo de menos; lo que realmente le confundía y sorprendía, era esa especie de advertencia, ¿Kisame sabría algo que nadie más?

Cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en su cama para meditar lo ocurrido, las cosas no podían estar tan mal… ¿O sí?

**Fin**

Oh Jashin, Zetsu-chan tendrá que entrenar con Madara-sama OxO

Sé que para la escena final podría haber usado a otro Akatsuki, no sé, pero es que no podía dejar a Kisame sin aparición xD

En la serie no odio tanto a Sasuke *En realidad sí pero no tanto*, pero aquí verán cómo les cae mal a todos muajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y gracias por los reviews :3

Sayoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Lágrimas de la Corona**

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: Ninguna, en este punto ya todos tiene claro que es Yaoi xD_

_Hope you Enjoyed_

o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, el peliverde ya se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, suspiró con resignación y se quedó pensativo mirando algún punto de la habitación, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta llamando su atención.

—Zetsu-sama, traigo su desayuno —avisó Sasori desde fuera.

—Adelante.

Sasori abrió la puerta para entrar con una charola llena de comida, se acercó hasta Zetsu y la entregó.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Zetsu-sama? Ayer lo noté… afligido… ¡Y no es que esté de entrometido en su vida! Es sólo que… que…

Zetsu río divertido por el nerviosismo que presentaba el mayordomo de cabello rojo, era extraño ver al serio Sasori en ese estado.

—Estoy bien, sólo estaba algo cansado por el entrenamiento —respondió el ojiamarillo sonriendo, sonrisa por la cual el pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada para que el príncipe no llegara a notarlo.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar para los Senju, había sentido algo especial por el pequeño Zetsu. Al principio había excusado el sentimiento diciendo que era una gran admiración por el menor, pero conforme Zetsu fue creciendo junto a él, notó que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la admiración o la amistad, en cambio se dio cuenta que el pequeño era lo que se le llamaba su ''Amor Platónico'', lo cual le parecía gracioso, pues él era el hombre de veinte años y estaba enamorado del niño de trece, cuando usualmente era al revés.

—D-de acuerdo, si necesita algo más sólo debe llamarme —indicó Sasori recibiendo un asentimiento del peliverde.

El mayordomo salió de la habitación dejando al joven príncipe solo con sus pensamientos.

Comió su desayuno con parsimonia y al terminar se dirigió al baño para una merecida ducha, y luego terminó su ritual matutino para iniciar su largo día, pues le tocaría entrenamiento con su nuevo ''querido'' maestro.

Sonrió con ironía, maldito Uchiha por convencer a su padre de tal barbaridad, maldito de su padre por ni siquiera haberse tomado la molestia de preguntar su opinión y maldito él mismo por haberlo permitido.

La tarde pasó rápido, los cuatro Senju al fin lograron tener su merecida merienda como una familia unida, cosa que le levantó el ánimo a ambos menores. Al terminar, Zetsu fue a su habitación para vestir su traje de batalla, finalmente había llegado la hora de enfrentarse con el líder de los Uchiha. Pensó que que en vez de lamentarse por un hecho irreversible, tendría que aprovecharlo, al pasar el tiempo y pelear con él podría conocer mucho sobre el Uchiha y sus puntos débiles.

Se dirigió hasta el campo del entrenamiento, en dónde ya se encontraba Madara preparado para la batalla. Yamato y Kushina también se encontraban en el campo, pero uno a cada esquina de dicho lugar; la pelirroja en la esquina inferior derecha con utensilios de primeros auxilios y en la esquina superior izquierda se encontraba Yamato tan sólo observando. Según como lo veía, ellos dos estaban para supervisar que el Uchiha se mantuviera a raya con él. Bueno, al menos su padre si tenía en cuenta que podía ocurrir algo malo.

Se colocó frente a frente con el azabache y desenfundó su espada para después posicionarse en guardia. Madara, quien estuvo mirándolo atentamente todo el tiempo, sonrió mientras imitaba al Senju desenfundando su espada.

—Yo te entrenaré de modo diferente y con diferentes reglas, la pelea será en serio, no pienses que voy a detenerme ni aunque me lo pidas, obviamente no puedo asesinarte ni viceversa, es por eso que sólo me detendré si te encuentras muy malherido, lo mismo va para ti, dame con todo lo que tengas, no te vayas a detener por nada, sólo si me encuentro muy mal, ¿Está claro? —explicó Madara con seriedad.

Zetsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a sus posiciones para dar comienzo a la intensa batalla.

El príncipe apuntó su espada directo al corazón del mayor, pero este lo detuvo fácilmente contraatacando con su espada, la misma que usó para hacer retroceder al peliverde. Madara aprovechó que Zetsu perdió un poco el equilibrio y logró herirle el brazo, pero no muy profundamente, sólo lo suficiente como para que de la herida brotara un poco de líquido carmesí. El peliverde decidió hacer caso omiso de la herida a pesar del dolor, no podía permitir que el Uchiha ganara la batalla.

El Senju intentó atacar nuevamente al pelinegro pero éste desvió el ataque con rapidez, aunque no la necesaria, ya que llevó su mano hasta su mejilla para ver como sus dedos se pintaban ligeramente de rojo, provocando que una sonrisa escapara del joven príncipe.

Madara sonrió, consciente de que finalmente la verdadera batalla había comenzado.

De nuevo comenzaron los ataques por parte de ambos, sin embargo, a Zetsu le molestaba que el Uchiha no usara toda su fuerza, al menos así parecía, sentía como si se estuviera midiendo para no hacerle mucho daño, cosa que le hacía rabiar. Ambos se encontraban ya muy cansados después de un largo rato de lucha, pero definitivamente era Madara quien tenía el marcador a su favor, el peliverde ya tenía bastante herido el cuerpo, mientras que el azabache apenas unos cuantos cortes casi invisibles.

Por la intensidad de la batalla, se vieron obligados a continuar fuera del campo, aunque ninguno se había percatado de eso hasta que Zetsu sintió una fría pared en su espalda, cosa que el moreno aprovechó para acorralarlo con su cuerpo sobre el más chico y la espada contra su cuello, en ese momento ambo sabían que Madara había ganado el encuentro.

—Fue una buena pelea, Zetsu-sama, pero ni siquiera usé toda mi fuerza, ¿Se imagina si yo tuviera la intensión de matarle? ¡Lo habría hecho!

Zetsu cerró los ojos y gruñó intentando mantener la calma, estaba muy enojado porque al final el maldito Uchiha había conseguido vencerle.

Madara al ver la expresión del menor, suavizó su mirada y el tono de su voz, tan sólo un poco.

—Es nuestro primer entrenamiento, es normal que haya perdido, sus habilidades son buenas y tiene una excelente agilidad y manejo de la espada, pero no es suficiente. No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, para eso voy a entrenarte —aclaró el Uchiha.

Zetsu asintió y respiró profundamente para seguir el ejemplo de Madara y calmarse, ahora no servía de nada molestarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de la posición y proximidad en la que se encontraban él y su maestro-oponente, su cuerpo estaba siendo aprisionado por la pared y el cuerpo firme del azabache, y al tener éste aún la espada en su cuello, se encontraba parado con las puntas de los pies, haciendo que su rostro quedara a la altura de la del mayor, por lo que ambos sentían las respiraciones del otro.

Madara también se dio cuenta y su mente enseguida le gritó que se alejara de una vez, pero por alguna razón se encontraba inmóvil, como aparentemente también se encontraba el peliverde. Éste consiguió reaccionar y su cuerpo tembló cuando miles de imágenes se presentaron en su cabeza, aparecía una silueta color blanco que parecía querer dañarle, entonces con algo de esfuerzo llevó sus manos al pecho del mayor para alejarlo.

—Por favor… suél-te-me… —dijo Zetsu con dificultad y la respiración entrecortada—. Aléjese de mí…

Madara reaccionó y rápidamente se alejó del menor para dejarlo en libertad, sin entender muy bien que es lo que pasaba con Zetsu, quien temblaba ligeramente y parecía tener la mirada perdida.

Kushina llegó a la escena con rapidez y colocó una manta encima del príncipe, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello y le susurraba cosas que el azabache no pudo entender.

Zetsu pareció salir del trance y le sonrió levemente a la pelirroja, entonces después se giró a mirar al Uchiha, quien tan sólo recibió un ligero agradecimiento de parte del menor y enseguida salió huyendo hacia el castillo.

—Es un chico con muchos problemas, lamento que haya tenido que ver eso —dijo Kushina de pronto mirando al chico alejarse.

Madara asintió mientras también miraba a Zetsu, pero enseguida se giró hacia la pelirroja.

—¿Alguna vez el príncipe sufrió abuso de algún tipo? —preguntó intentando mostrar desinterés.

—No que yo sepa, si alguien lo hubiera maltratado estaría en prisión o lo más probable, muerto, además de que yo misma le hubiera hecho sufrir, las razones por las cuales Zetsu-chan es tan extraño, seguramente sólo las sabe él, dudo que siquiera Karin-san este enterada, dattebane —respondió Kushina con franqueza.

El pelinegro asintió y optó por no hacer más preguntas, definitivamente el príncipe tenía algo preocupante que ocultaba, pero estaba claro que nadie sabía lo que era y él deseaba averiguarlo. No sabía porque siquiera le interesaba, pero de pronto una gran curiosidad se apoderó de él, deseaba y necesitaba saber, que era lo que Zetsu ocultaba en ese puro corazón lleno de secretos.

o-o-o-o

Zetsu llegó a su habitación empujando y rompiendo todo a su paso, ¿Es que no podía tener un entrenamiento en el que no le pasara algo traumático? Maldito Uchiha del demonio, ¡Todo era su culpa!

Se quitó la ensangrentada ropa y la dejó tirada por la habitación, estaba demasiado cansado y triste como para recogerla. Se dejó caer en la cama sólo con ropa interior, también estaba muy cansado como para vestirse, por más ''inapropiado'' dijera su madre que era.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, no iba a dejar que nadie le viera así.

—¿Quién?

—Karin-sama, tu dulce hermana —respondió la pelirroja haciendo que una sonrisa escapara del menor.

—Pasa Karin.

Así lo hizo la princesa, quien al entrar miró a su hermano y lejos de espantarse o algo así por sus fachas, se preocupó por todas las heridas y corrió hasta él.

—Recibiste mucho daño —murmuró Karin examinando el cuerpo herido de su hermano.

—No mucho, no duelen casi nada —respondió el ojiamarillo intentando calmar a su hermana y calmarse a sí mismo, Karin le estaba tocando DEMASIADO.

—K-Karin, por favor no me toques… —pidió Zetsu con voz leve.

La princesa le soltó inmediatamente, sabía que no debía tocar a su hermano cuando tenía esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Lo lamento hermanito, no sabes como quisiera ayudarte a que no tuvieras esas visiones tan raras —dijo la de lentes con tristeza, sin embargo, el albino tomó su barbilla y la alzó con delicadeza para que lo mirara.

—Hey… no es tu culpa Karin, es algo extraño con lo que tengo que vivir y no es culpa de nadie, no te preocupes más por mí, no me gusta preocupar a las personas que quiero —dijo el menor con cariño.

Karin quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, en vez de eso asintió y le sonrió.

—Iré por el botiquín para curarte, aunque esa era tarea de Kushina, pero no importa, sólo quiero que estés bien.

Zetsu asintió mientras miraba salir a su hermana de la habitación. Se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, ¿Esos recuerdos tendrían algo que ver con su pasado? Si era así, no le importaba ser un chico traumado, iba a averiguar cuál era su lugar y si esas visiones eran la salida, entonces valdría la pena.

Karin regresó después de un rato y curó sus heridas mientras ambos conversaban ya de otro tema diferente. La chica ayudó a su hermano a colocarse ropa de dormir cómoda y preparó su cama para que pudiera descansar. No estaba acostumbrada a ser quien sirviera a los demás, pero por su hermano era capaz de todo. Se despidió de Zetsu con una sonrisa y un besó en la frente para luego salir de la habitación.

Zetsu se quedó mirando el techo por largos momentos, aún sin poder sacar de su cabeza esas extrañas visiones. Cuando de pronto, alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, pensando que era Karin dio permiso de entrar, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver entrar al Uchiha por la puerta.

—Madara-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Zetsu confundido.

—Quería pedirle perdón por haberlo incomodado en el entrenamiento, procuraré dejarle su espacio —dijo el Uchiha mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.

—No es necesario que se disculpe, no es culpa suya después de todo.

—Pero además necesitaba hablar con usted de otra cosa —anunció dejando algo confundido al menor, pero no había marcha atrás, averiguaría que era lo que no dejaba en paz al joven frente a él.

**Fin**

Oh Jashin-sama… me salió extra largo OxO

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo habrá conversación entre mis amores *w*

¿Ustedes que creen que son las visiones que atormentan a Zetsu? Sólo diré que es algo que tendrá sentido más adelante.

¿Creen que Zetsu abrirá su corazón con Madara y le contara sus secretos? Todos necesitamos a alguien y ese alguien puede ser MUY inesperado, pero ni yo sé si sí o no xD

Gracias por el bello review Marysoph *u*

Sayoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Lágrimas de la Corona**

_Disclaimer: Naruto y personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: Sueños raros (?) y la parte en manuscrita es narrada por Zetsu, para que no haya confusiones :3_

o-o-o-o

Zetsu levantó una ceja ante el comportamiento del Uchiha. No sabía que era lo que pretendía Madara con todo eso, pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

—¿Entonces de que es lo que quiere hablar?

Madara se sentó a un lado de la cama sin despegar su mirada del príncipe en ella, aún no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero aún tenía la extraña necesidad de saber que era lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento? —preguntó seriamente Madara.

Zetsu le miró incrédulo sin saber porque el azabache querría saber eso, para el peliverde todo era realmente muy extraño.

—No fue nada que importe —respondió cortante.

Madara sonrió, sabía que iba a obtener esa respuesta del necio peliverde frente a él, pero aún así no perdía nada con hacer el intento de obtener un poco de información.

—Me importa porque debo estar al tanto de que problemas tiene para tener cuidado en los entrenamientos.

¡Bingo! Ahí había una mentira viable que podría ayudar. Madara miró al más chico que parecía pensar sobre lo que debía hacer, tal vez ahora sí lo conseguiría.

—Entréneme como sea, si la responsabilidad es lo que le preocupa, yo me haré responsable de mi mismo —respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros.

Madara sonrió con resignación, definitivamente Zetsu no iba a decirle nada, ese chico era todo un reto, se iba a levantar de la cama pero sin querer vio algunos de los cortes de su espada en los brazos del príncipe e inexplicablemente sintió algo de culpa, se excusó pensando que era porque había sido demasiado rudo con un niño, sólo era eso seguramente.

—De acuerdo, está claro que no va a decirme nada, pero Zetsu-sama… a veces es mejor decir lo que sientes —dijo intentando por última vez.

Zetsu no dijo nada, sólo se quedó meditando un poco las palabras dichas por el mayor.

—No creo que esté preparado para decirlo —dijo finalmente el peliverde un poco triste.

Madara sintió algo retorcerse en su interior al ver la expresión triste del menor, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en ello. Suspiró resignado y se levantó de la cama, estaba claro que no obtendría información del príncipe, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad no sabía ni que estaba haciendo ahí, no es como si le importara el peliverde o su vida.

—De acuerdo, debo irme Zetsu-sama, piense lo que le dije.

Madara salió de la habitación y Zetsu dejó salir un largo suspiro, en cierta forma el Uchiha tenía razón, no podía quedarse con esos pensamientos, aunque por un lado, él siempre había estado solo, de nada serviría contarle a alguien que después podría usar sus traumas como amenaza, chantaje, etc.

Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, el sueño que tenía se había esfumado con la visita del Uchiha pero aún estaba cansado y debía descansar si quería ganarle a Madara en el siguiente entrenamiento. Pocos minutos después, finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

o-o-o-o

_¿Qué es lo que sucede? Me siento muy extraño, hay mucho movimiento… me… ¿Me están cargando? ¿Quién lo hace?_

_Sólo veo a una mujer castaña común y corriente, pero… parece ser que es ella quien me tiene en sus brazos… parece… que está huyendo, ¿De qué? Parece muy espantada, voltea cada cierto tiempo como si quisiera cerciorarse que no la persiguen más._

_¿Por qué mis movimientos son limitados? No entiendo… sólo sé que no puedo ayudar a esa mujer y en cambio siento como lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos, me siento tan impotente, siento como si fuera el espectador de una terrible tragedia…_

_La mujer se ha detenido, me acerca con protección a su pecho y siento un gran calor provenir de ella, pero también mucho miedo…_

_Ella me da un beso y me deja en el suelo, ¿Por qué me abandona? ¿Por qué llora?_

_No entiendo nada, de pronto veo como una silueta blanca la persigue sin tregua… ella va a morir…_

o-o-o-o

Sobresaltado, el joven Senju despertó de aquel extraño sueño y se sentó en la cama mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y con su mano intentaba acallar su sollozos, de nuevo había tenido otra pesadilla.

De pronto, se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir como le abrazaban fuertemente.

—¿Madara-sama? —murmuró Zetsu sorprendido viendo al dueño de esos brazos que lo rodeaban.

—Ha tenido una pesadilla, tranquilo, ya ha pasado —dijo el azabache pegando al menor a su pecho.

—¿Q-qué hace aquí? —preguntó confundido el peliverde, pero más que nada se sorprendió por como sentía su ritmo cardiaco tranquilizarse al verse abrazado por aquel hombre.

—La habitación que me asignó Hashirama está cerca de la suya, iba pasando y escuché como murmuraba cosas dormido, toqué la puerta pero no me respondió y cuando entré lo vi asustado, así que quise despertarlo pero lo hizo usted primero —explicó Madara, y no era mentira, en realidad así había pasado todo, lo que no entendía el azabache era porque no simplemente lo había dejado pasar.

Zetsu no respondió, sólo se quedó en la misma posición, siendo abrazado por el Uchiha. Madara lo separó un poco de él y ambos se miraron, para sorpresa de Zetsu, el azabache quitó delicadamente sus lágrimas con la mano.

—No llore Zetsu-sama, usted es alguien muy fuerte, y no sé que es lo que haya soñado, pero ya no vale la pena recordarlo.

Zetsu asintió, y terminó por separar ambos cuerpos, por alguna razón sintió que si se quedaba un poco más, pasaría algo realmente estúpido.

—Muchas gracias, Madara-sama —agradeció Zetsu sonriendo levemente.

Madara se sorprendió, era la primer sonrisa sincera que el menor le daba e inexplicablemente sintió su corazón acelerarse. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

—Aún es de madrugada, ¿No dormirá un poco más? —preguntó Madara.

—No, no tengo ganas de volver a soñar algo así —respondió con cierta diversión.

—Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Qué es lo que soñó?

Zetsu bajó la mirada dudoso de si contarle o no al Uchiha, es decir, ¿Por qué se lo diría a alguien que apenas y conoce y no es NADA confiable? Pero por otro lado, podría finalmente liberar aquellos pensamientos.

—Podría ser… una pista sobre mi origen —respondió casi en su susurro.

Madara comprendió, bueno, al menos ahora tenía una pista de que era lo que atormentaba tanto al pequeño príncipe.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, mejor preocúpese por ganarme el siguiente encuentro.

Zetsu sonrió retadoramente, Madara sólo pudo pensar que esa sonrisa era encantadora.

—Por supuesto que le ganaré —afirmó orgulloso.

Ambos sonrieron, quizás entrenar juntos no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, pensó Zetsu, y quizás entrenar con el menor iba a ser más problemático de lo esperado, pensó Madara.

**Fin**

¡Ahh! Me avergüenzo de mi misma, me tardo una eternidad y encima es un cap bien corto u.u Pero prometido! ¡En el siguiente cap empieza lo mejor!

El sueño que tuvo Zetsu ya da muy adelantado lo que realmente le pasa, pero las verdades no terminan ahí! Muajaja okya x3

Espero que haya gustado aunque sea una miniatura .-.

Gracias por el review OwO

Sayoo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lágrimas de la Corona**

_Disclaimer: Naruto no mío, de Kishimoto._

_Advertencias: Nothing :D_

o-o-o-o

Como lo había dicho Zetsu, no volvió a dormir esa noche para no arriesgarse a tener otra pesadilla extraña como las pasadas, o peor, una pesadilla de lo otro…

El Uchiha se había retirado apenas unos cuantos minutos dejándolo sólo en la habitación. Esto, por alguna extraña razón, lo había dejado sintiéndose frío.

El peliverde decidió levantarse y se dispuso a hacer algo provechoso en vez de estar pensando estupideces.

Se vistió normalmente y dejó su habitación, para dar un paseo por el jardín del castillo, cosa que hacía cada vez que necesitaba relajarse. Caminó con tranquilidad por los hermosos pasillos rodeados de verde pasto y hermosas flores de todo tipo.

De pronto mientras pasaba por unos rosales, escuchó voces provenir desde detrás de estos, eran dos personas y a juzgar por los tonos eran un hombre y una mujer, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que la voz femenina pertenecía a Karin. Interesado y confundido decidió escuchar que era lo que pasaba del otro lado de los rosales.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —era la voz de Karin.

—Lo sé, pero ya no puedo ocultar la gran atracción que siento por usted…

Esa voz, esa voz también le era conocida… era de Sasuke Uchiha.

Zetsu soltó un leve gruñido, ese maldito no, cualquiera menos él, ese sujeto seguramente sólo iba detrás de su reino al igual que Madara, la meta de esa familia era esa misma precisamente y lo tenía muy claro.

—P-pero Sasuke-kun, mis padres no aprobarán esto nunca —dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

—No me importa, yo pelearé con quien sea para estar contigo.

El príncipe debía darle crédito, era muy buen actor pero no soportaba que quisiera engañar a su hermana, ¡Y que lo estuviera logrando!

—No deberían estar aquí —habló Zetsu fuerte y claro.

Karin se sobresaltó con espanto y Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil, el peliverde adivinó que seguramente pensaba mil maneras de asesinarlo.

—Z-Zetsu-chan… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—No es propio de una princesa tartamudear —anunció severamente.

Karin bajó la cabeza, cuando su hermano hablaba así con ella era porque estaba furioso, quería que su hermano la apoyara en su relación con el Uchiha, pero aceptaba que esa no había sido una buena forma de enterarse.

—Y tú…

Karin vio con espanto, como el pelinegro era tomado del cuello de su traje por su hermano mientras lo estampaba en un árbol, creía que estaba viviendo en su peor pesadilla.

—Eres un farsante, puedes engañar a quien quieras con esas palabras galantes pero no a mí, desgraciadamente no puedo obligar a Karin a hacer algo, pero si me entero de que jugaste con ella o le hiciste algo, cualquier cosa, te mueres —amenazó con voz demasiado terrorífica según Karin.

Sasuke ahora lo miraba con ira, ese maldito mocoso era un estorbo de lo más molesto y sabía que esa amenaza era cierta, podía sentirlo pero no iba a mostrarse temeroso frente a él. El peliverde, molesto por la mirada del mayor, clavó su puño con fuerza en el estómago contrario dejando sin aire al ojinegro. Karin soltó un grito ahogado y tapó su boca por la sorpresa, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, su adorado hermano y el hombre que amaba se peleaban, era algo que ninguna chica querría ver.

Zetsu soltó a Sasuke y este cayó al suelo adolorido y tratando de recuperar el aliento, maldito fuera ese príncipe, juraba por su vida que iba a hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho, así muriera en el intento.

Zetsu hizo ademán de retirarse, pero antes miró a su hermana que no salía del trance hasta que él habló.

—Y tu no seas ingenua —añadió fríamente mientras caminaba fuera de la escena para retomar su camino.

Karin sintió esas palabras clavársele en el corazón, pero ahora no era momento de hablar con su hermano, él estaba enojado y era muy necio en ese estado y ahora la prioridad era ver como se encontraba Sasuke. Además, su hermano aún le guardaba mucho rencor, lo sabía por como a veces la miraba y no lo culpaba, pero cuando se enojaba y más con ella, todo ese rencor salía a flote, por eso prefería dejar que se le pasase.

o-o-o-o

Zetsu caminó furioso por el jardín, había ido a relajarse y ahora se encontraba peor, malditos Uchiha que sólo servían para complicarle la vida. Pero sólo podía pensar en Karin… ella era una completa estúpida, no podía creer que se dejara engañar así de fácil por el peor integrante de los Uchiha, pero luego recordaba que esa estúpida era la misma que antes le había hecho llorar infinidad de veces y le parecía más creíble, era la misma maldita princesa superficial que había sido desde que nació.

Luego pensó que quizás estaba siendo injusto con ella, sí, Karin lo había odiado por el simple hecho de existir, pero ella misma le había confesado que estaba muy arrepentida, además, él había sido su confidente desde entonces, estaba seguro de que aunque él no la hubiera descubierto hace unos minutos ésta se lo hubiera contando. Quizás su rencor retenido y el hecho de haber descubierto la verdad de ese modo hicieron que reaccionara de un modo un tanto exagerado.

Dejó salir su frustración y enojo con un suspiro, ya iría a arreglar las cosas con Karin después.

Entró al castillo para dar fin a su recorrido y vio en el reloj principal que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Emprendió el camino a su habitación para meditar lo ocurrido con más tranquilidad y también para decidir que haría, si apoyaría o no a su hermana con la relación, realmente no tenía ni idea.

Pasó el tiempo rápidamente y dieron las siete, Sasori preparó el desayuno del príncipe con puntualidad y al llegar a la habitación tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso. Zetsu indicó que pasara y el pelirrojo lo hizo.

—Buenos días, Zetsu-sama —dijo Sasori entrando.

—Buenos días —respondió el peliverde con seriedad que Sasori llegó a notar.

—Veo que ya se encuentra vestido —dijo intentando hacer conversación.

Zetsu sólo asintió y recibió la comida sin decir nada.

—¿Le sucede algo, Zetsu-sama? —preguntó un poco apenado, pero sobre todo preocupado.

—No, puedes irte.

Sasori asintió algo decepcionado y salió de la habitación sin más, obviamente algo pasaba con el menor pero estaba claro que no quería ayuda, así que por más que quisiera, no podría hacer nada.

El peliverde se quedó pensativo todo el tiempo, no era su intensión haber sido malo con Sasori pero en esos momentos estaba más ocupado en otra cosa, aunque al menos había servido de algo, finalmente había tomado una decisión.

El tiempo pasó volando para el más chico de la familia Senju, tuvieron una agradable comida en familia, exceptuando que Karin había sido incapaz de mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermano. Más tarde, había llegado la hora de entrenar; Zetsu vistió sus ropas de batalla y fue hasta el campo para encontrarse con su profesor quien ya llevaba un rato esperándolo ahí, pero también se dio cuenta que ni Kushina ni Yamato se encontraban. El peliverde no lo miró ni le habló, sólo se paró frente a él y desenfundó su espada para sorpresa del azabache, pero este tampoco dijo nada al respecto, seguramente había peleado con algún integrante de su familia.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Madara recibiendo sólo un asentimiento de confirmación como respuesta.

Y finalmente dieron rienda suelta al entrenamiento. El azabache sintió más potencia y rapidez en los ataques de su oponente, por lo que comprobó que sus suposiciones eran ciertas: había discutido con alguien y se encontraba muy enojado.

El príncipe no estaba pensando muy cuerdamente, simplemente peleaba con sus instintos y no estaba al tanto de las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir, ni de si podía lastimar al Uchiha o a él mismo, sólo sabía que tenía la necesidad de liberar todas las emociones que le llenaban y no tenía otra cosa más que el entrenamiento.

Madara, a pesar de que el chico en verdad peleaba como un poseído, seguía teniendo el control de la batalla, al estar su oponente peleando con sus instintos era más fácil adivinar sus movimientos, aunque por lo mismo intentaba no ser demasiado rudo con el príncipe, sólo lo necesario para ver si le hacía reaccionar de una vez, si seguía peleando así jamás iba a ganar un encuentro, aunque aceptaba que la pelea también era una buena forma de sacar la ira retenida.

Zetsu seguía peleando pero comenzaba a sentir los estragos de todo el esfuerzo en su cuerpo, comenzaba a dolerle y podría jurar que ya tenía como tres luxaciones, además de varios cortes hechos por su entrenador que si bien no se alcanzaban a apreciar mucho, dolían bastante.

El azabache se percató enseguida del estado de su aprendiz; en cualquier momento iba a pedir rendición, eso lo sabía, sin embargo, el peliverde dio un mal pasó y debido al cansancio provocado por la pelea cayó al suelo, pero antes de hacerlo el pelinegro intentó impedirlo, aunque esto sólo provocó que él también se fuera encima del príncipe, por suerte había alcanzado a detenerse antes para evitar dejar sin aire al menor.

—L-lo lamento… —dijo entre jadeos el menor, diablos, sentía tanto alivio ahí tirado en el piso, que su madre le llamara ''inapropiado'' pero sus músculos no dolían por ahora.

—No tiene porque, ha peleado duro, pero debe tener cuidado —respondió Madara un poco serio, pero no podía, ¿Cómo estar serio si parecía estar encima de un ángel? Con un ligero sonrojo provocado por el calor en su piel blanca y su pequeño cuerpo agitado por el entrenamiento.

Maldición, no podía estar pensando en eso, se enojó consigo mismo y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Quería levantarse pero no podía, se encontraba en una especia de trance y a juzgar por las reacciones contrarias, parecía que sucedía lo mismo con el menor.

Zetsu de pronto se sintió avergonzado al tener arriba suyo al mayor, su sonrojo se incrementó y esta vez no era por el calor, sólo esperaba que Madara no se diera cuenta. Aunque como no sonrojarse, el azabache era un hombre que podría tener a su pies a quien quisiera, era tan masculino, serio y atractivo, eran tan opuestos pero tan parecidos que a veces –en sus pensamientos más estúpidos-consideraba que él podría ser uno de esos que podrían caer ante él.

De pronto, el menor salió de sus pensamientos, el Uchiha parecía estar atento a sus movimientos, inexplicablemente se sintió algo nervioso por esa penetrante mirada en él. Y entonces, sintió con terror como el mayor cortaba poco a poco la distancia entre los dos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?

Por otro lado, Madara no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía sus labios, su mirada, su cuerpo y todo él en general llamarle a gritos, tenía la necesidad de acortar toda la distancia entre ellos y así lo hizo, se unió con el príncipe en un beso. Este se sorprendió al principio y quiso echarlo pero no lo logró y al final terminó rindiéndose.

¿Qué pasaba? No lo sabían, ¿Por qué lo hacían? Tampoco, pero ninguno de los dos quería terminar con aquel acto.

—¡Zetsu-chan!

El gritó chillón de la pelirroja sacó a ambos de su burbuja mágica y se separaron con increíble rapidez, ambos se levantaron pero no se miraron ni por un segundo.

—Te estaba buscando… —dijo algo apenada Karin quien acababa de llegar, pero no había llegado a ver nada.

—¿Pa-para qué? —preguntó Zetsu sonrojado a más no poder.

—Necesito hablar contigo —respondió Karin algo confundida por el estado de su hermanito y aún más por el del Uchiha, que se encontraba igual pero con un sonrojo menos anunciado, su mente perversa pensó una respuesta rápidamente, esos dos se traían algo.

—E-entonces vamos… —murmuró el menor, y sin mirar a Madara dijo—. Gracias por el entrenamiento, Madara-sama… hasta luego.

El Uchiha no respondió, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho el peliverde no le hubiera escuchado pues se había ido corriendo del lugar, seguido de la pelirroja.

Ambos se retiraron a donde debían ir, pero no podían sacarse esa escena del beso de la mente, se sentían igualmente estúpidos, estúpidos por haberlo hecho y estúpidos por recordarlo con una sensación de cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Sólo sabían una cosa: ambos querían volver a sentir al otro, y eso no podría representar nada bueno.

Fin

¡Yay! ¡Lo acabé pronto! :D

Oh Jashin se puso intensa la cosa OwO Ambos irán cayendo poco a poco muajajaja x'D

¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! ¿Qué creen que pasará con estos dos tontitos enamorados que aún no saben que están enamorados? ¿Y qué opinan de la venganza de Sasuke?

En fin, muchas gracias por leer! Intentaré tener pronto el siguiente n.n

P.D. Prrrr hace mucho frío aquí! Como esta el clima en donde viven? Aqui me congelo! Quien me da un abrazo? *todos corren y se esconden* ok, no importa xD

Sayoo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lágrimas de la corona**

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

o-o-o-o

En algún punto del camino, la pelirroja tomó la delantera y guió a su hermano –quien aún parecía perdido- hacia su habitación, ya no soportaba más esa tensión que se había formado entre los dos. Ambos entraron y Karin le indicó al peliverde que tomara asiento en la cama.

—Zetsu-chan, no quiero que las cosas sigas así entre nosotros, lamento que te hayas enterado así de mi relación, yo quería contártelo y que me apoyaras pero las cosas no salieron como quería, por eso te pido perdón y… ¡¿Me estás prestando atención?! –gritó molesta al darse cuenta que su hermano no le hacía caso.

—¿Eh? Ah… sí, yo tampoco quiero que estemos peleados —dijo apenas saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Disculpa Karin, estaba en otro lado, estoy de acuerdo en que no fue una buena forma de enterarse, pero si te enamoraste de él es por algo y lo aceptaré, pero que conste que lo estaré vigilando muy de cerca.

La de lentes abrazó de sorpresa a Zetsu, feliz de que su hermano la apoyará.

—Muchas gracias, Zetsu-chan, eres el mejor hermano del mundo —dijo con lágrimas de felicidad Karin, Zetsu correspondió y después de un rato se separaron—. Ahora sí tienes que contarme, ¿Por qué Madara-sama y tú estaban tan raros cuando llegué? —preguntó haciendo que su hermano se volviera a sonrojar.

—No pasó nada —respondió seco.

—Vamos, ¡Dime que pasó! Por tu expresión fue algo realmente interesante —dijo sonriendo como maniática, cosa que asustó levemente al menor.

—Estábamos entrenando y caímos, el idiota cayó sobre mí —respondió para no tener que contar lo demás.

—¡No me quieras ver la cara de tonta! Tú jamás te pondrías así por una cosa tan insignificante como esa.

Karin se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a él para encararlo.

—Dímelo… ¿Qué paso?

—Me besó… y yo no le detuve —confesó sonrojado.

Hubo un largo silencio que al peliverde le preocupó un poco y finalmente miró a su hermana, se sorprendió al ver que esta parecía que le brillaban los ojos y a continuación tuvo que taparse los oídos.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó emocionada la pelirroja.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó un poco sordo por el grito.

—¡Eso es tan lindo! ¿Te imaginas? Los dos hermanos Senju con los dos últimos Uchiha, hasta parece una novela romántica —decía emocionada mientras el menor juraba ver estrellitas en sus ojos.

—No sueñes Karin, a mi no me gusta Madara-sama, es muy grande para mí…

—¿Y qué importa la edad? Mientras haya amor no importa lo demás…

—¡Pero yo no le amo! ¡Ni siquiera le quiero! —dijo colérico.

—Te besó y tú no lo detuviste, puede que no sea amor pero al menos sientes atracción por él y tus ojos me hacen saber que estoy en lo cierto —dijo orgullosa la pelirroja.

—N-no yo… —el pobre peliverde se quedaba sin ideas—. De todos modos él es mayor, es hombre, pertenece a los Uchiha y nos odia… de seguro él sólo quiere llegar hasta papá por medio de mí, seguramente el beso fue para ponerme a prueba y el idiota de yo terminó confirmando sus sospechas…

Karin sonrió pues su propio hermanito se había delatado, en realidad sentía algo por el Uchiha, pero luego se sintió mal al ver la mirada de tristeza del menor por lo que se hincó frente a él y lo abrazó, Zetsu correspondió y después de unos minutos la ojiroja se separó de él con una gran sonrisa.

—No creo que Madara-sama te haya puesto a prueba, cuando yo llegué el parecía muy confundido, casi tanto como tú, creo que cierto hombre fue víctima de los encantos de mi hermanito.

El peliverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en realidad no había visto el estado del Uchiha después del beso, pero Karin era muy observadora y si lo decía era porque era verdad.

—Pero además, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, si es verdad lo que dices entonces sólo fue un error y no volverá a pasar —dijo ocultando la leve decepción que eso le causaba.

Pero contrario a todo lo que estaba pensando, la pelirroja le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que vuelva a suceder —y tras esas palabras, salió de la habitación.

El peliverde se quedó en su lugar sonrojado e intentando procesar lo que su hermana le había dicho hasta que reaccionó.

—¡Espera Karin! —gritó levemente asustado—. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada! —dijo saliendo de la habitación para alcanzar a Karin y evitar cualquier suceso innecesario.

o-o-o-o

Madara llegó a la habitación que el Senju mayor le había asignado y tan sólo cerrar la puerta golpeó fuertemente la pared. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Aún no podía creer que había besado al príncipe, ¡Al hijo de su peor enemigo! Pero lo peor de todo era que él tenía muy claro que no le atraían los hombres, sin embargo, al sentir el pequeño y perfecto cuerpo del príncipe debajo suyo y ver su hermosa cara sonrojada por el calor que había en ese momento, no había podido evitarlo, y también estaba la otra parte, el albino lo había querido alejar al principio, pero poco a poco se había dejado llevar, eso significaba que algo había pasado también con el joven peliverde, ¿Él también estaría confundido o en realidad le gustarían los hombres? Pronto dejó esa pregunta de lado, eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que no debía haber pasado.

—Maldición, maldición, tengo que concentrarme, ¡Estoy aquí para asesinarlo, joder! ¡No para besarlo! —decía furioso consigo mismo, debía actuar tomando distancia y mucha precaución, aunque todavía quedaba la incógnita de cómo reaccionarían al volver a encontrarse.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, en realidad no esperaba ni quería ver a nadie.

—Soy yo —escuchó la fría voz de Sasuke.

Se relajó un poco y se dirigió hacia la puerta para darle paso al azabache menor.

—Fui a buscarte al campo de entrenamiento pero no encontré nada.

—La princesa tenía que hablar con su hermano y terminamos antes —explicó omitiendo lo necesario.

—Hmp, ese niño idiota, me descubrió cuando estaba enamorando a esa tonta —dijo enojado a la par que el mayor se sorprendía.

—¿Cómo reaccionó?

—¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Me acorraló en un árbol, me amenazó de muerte y el imbécil me golpeó el estómago, juró que le haré pagas por ello —dijo con ira, sobre todo lo último y Madara enseguida se puso serio.

—Ese chico comienza a ser un gran problema, te ha descubierto y estará al tanto de tus movimientos, en cuanto a mí, no podré seguir entrenándolo, eso sería muy contradictorio para nosotros, tendremos que adelantar movimientos —explicó serio omitiendo el hecho de que no podía estar tan cerca del joven o no sabía que podría suceder.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

—Debemos deshacernos del príncipe cuanto antes.

**Fin**

Ahora sí, ¡Gomenasai por la tardanza! Entre la escuela, casa, amigos y familia no he podido actualizar Dx

Bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que dejen reviews y gracias a las que han dejado :3

Trivia!:

¿En realidad se desharán de Zetsu?

¿Qué va a hacer Karin para acercar a su hermanito y al Uchiha?

Nos vemos en el próximo, espero tenerlo pronto

Sayoo


End file.
